Consequências
by Penelope M. Jones
Summary: Todas as decisões que tomamos na vida tem consequências. Isso não seria diferente com Rony e Hermione, mas o que será que eles fizeram para isso acontecer?
1. Tudo mudou

Havia 2 anos e 2 meses que eu e Rony não nós víamos mais. Fui fazer um estágio de 2 anos no Canadá e ele recebeu um convite para passar uns tempos na Irlanda.

Quando eu dei a notícia a ele do estágio, ele terminou comigo e foi para lá esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

Foram 2 longos anos sem ele no Canadá e cheguei a pensar em largar tudo e procurar por ele. Mas eu era racional demais pra fazer uma loucura dessas.

Então quando acabou o meu estágio, voltei para a Inglaterra.

Fui para o meu apartamento em Londres e encontrei uma coruja voando em frente a janela fechada.

Corri para a janela, imaginando quem teria descoberto que eu voltaria hoje. Quando cheguei na janela retirei a carta da coruja e vi que não era um bilhete e sim um envelope muito pomposo.

Quando li o conteúdo da carta quase caí para traz. Como? Quando? ISSO NÃO PODE SER VERDADE!

As lágrimas começaram a cair em minha face, eram lágrimas com uma mistura de emoções: Raiva, mágoa, tristeza, decepção e dor.

Mas em um pequeno pedacinho de sua mente sabia que era verdade.

Ronald Weasley vai se casar!

E em menos de uma semana!

Mais lágrimas caíram. Que espécie de pessoa ele era? Num segundo nós estávamos namorando e no outro ele vai se casar com uma qualquer?

Tá bom que ele terminou comigo já faz um tempo, mas nem pra me avisar com antecedência?

Eu vou é agora tirar satisfação com aquele ruivo!

Espera aí, onde ele tá morando agora?

Droga! Tenho que perguntar ao Harry ou a Gina, mas já estava muito tarde para bater na porta deles e chegar lá dizendo: Oi gente, tudo bem? Onde o Rony mora?

É melhor eu ir dormir pois o dia amanhã seria longo.

XXX

No dia seguinte de manhã fui para o banheiro tomar banho.

Me olhei no meu espelho e fiquei pensando por um tempo.

_Onde será que ele conheceu ela? Será que ela é mais bonita do que eu? Por que ele fez isso comigo? _

_Será que eu sou tão insignificante assim pra ele a ponto de nem me avisar com antecedência? _

_Ah Hermione! Você não tem o direito de cobrar NADA dele! Você praticamente o abandonou aqui! _

_Mas foi ele que terminou tudo comigo! Não meu deu nem tempo de me explicar ou pedir que ele fosse comigo! Se bem que eu já conhecia ele Ronald Weasley é um insensível! _

_Não era isso que você pensava dele nas noites uqe passava com ele, né queridinha? _

_Já chega de ficar conversando com minha mente! É muito estranho. _

E com esse último pensamento eu me vesti, tomei um café da manhã rapidamente e fui para a minha sala de estar.

Ela era ampla, com uma grande lareira (e tinha que ser grande mesmo já que eu precisaria usar a rede de flú), possuía tons claros na parede, como o branco e creme, pois nunca gostei de cores fortes demais em um local onde se deveria relaxar. Também possuía um amplo sofá, uma televisão trouxa e uma mesinha com alguns porta-retratos.

Eu parei um pouco para olhá-los. Tinha imagens trouxas minhas com meus pais, e familiares, mas também tinham imagens bruxas.

Como, por exemplo, minhas no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts com Harry e Rony. No quinto ano com Harry, Rony, Gina, Neville e Luna, cinco meses depois da guerra com todos os Weasley´s (menos Fred) e Harry.

"_Por que tudo mudou tanto?" _Perguntei para mim mesma!

Parei com o pensamento, peguei um punhado de flú na minha mão, joguei na lareira e coloquei somente uma parte do meu corpo dentro dela.

"Gina, Harry, vocês estão aí?" Perguntei com um pouco de pressa, temendo que eles não estivessem em casa.

"Hermione? É você mesma?" Ouvi a voz animada de Gina falar!

"Eu posso ir aí pra gente conversar? É importante!" Falei com pressa.

"Claro, vem!" Ela disse rapidamente.

**Nota da Autora: Oi gente! Então, me desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno, mas eu só queria dar uma introdução! **

**Tenho pensado nessa fic durante muito tempo, juntando pedacinhos que vem na minha mente e agora estou publicando ela! **

**O próximo capítulo chegará bem logo (assim que eu terminar um capítulo de outra fic). Comente a vontade, críticas são sempre bem vindas! **

**Bjsssssssss!**


	2. Sarah Thompson

Quando eu saí da lareira do Largo tomei um susto! Não era possível ser a mesma casa sombria, triste e deprimente de quando ela ainda estava na escola ou enquanto procurávamos as Horcruxes.

Ainda continuava com as cores frias e escuras, e também os quadros e o papel de parede com as cores da Sonserina, mas estava melhor!

Muitíssimo limpo, e parecia com mais vida. E para minha alegria o quadro da Sra. Black havia sido retirado!

Fiz uma nota mental para perguntar a Harry como ele retirara aquele berrador emoldurado da parede.

Então finalmente olhei para Gina e pude alisá-la.

Continuava linda como sempre, os cabelos estavam agora na altura dos ombros o que a deixava com uma aparência um pouco mais adulta, com a mesma face doce de sempre, seu estilo de se vestir não mudara muito, apesar de ela estar usando saltos finos e pretos, a calça jeans básica também preta, uma blusa básica branca e por cima um blazer moderno preto com detalhes brancos, com as mangas nos cotovelos.

Sorrimos uma para a outra e não contemos um abraço bem apertado, para matar as saudades.

Gina sempre fora sua melhor amiga (garota) e nunca teve motivos para desconfiar dela, era uma amiga incrível!

Quando nos soltamos do abraço ela me arrastou para um dos sofás, e pela cara dela não poderia conter mais sua boca.

"Harry me disse que você chegaria ontem! Fiquei tão feliz!" Ela despejou.

"Que bom que gostou da surpresa, mas como ele soube?" Perguntei logo, pois a curiosidade estava me matando.

"Kingsley achou que ele gostaria de saber."

"E pelo que vejo ele achou corretamente" Esse comentário fez Gina sorrir.

"Então..." Ela começou mas não teve coragem de continuar.

"Então..." Eu incentivei. Queria saber qual era a dúvida que pairava na cabeça dela, mas para ser sincera já tinha idéia do que seria.

Ela respirou fundo e perguntou rápido "Você recebeu o convite, não?"

"Gina, conversar com você me faz sentir tão bem" Ela sorriu de novo com o novo comentário "Que até ma faz esquecer a que vim aqui!"

"Claro, porque rever a melhor amiga que não encontra a mais de 2 anos não vale a pena o mínimo de esforço para uma visita, hein?" Ela brincou e sorriu amarelo.

"Você entendeu muito bem, viu mocinha!" Eu respondi com o mesmo sorriso na face e ela riu.

"Claro, então, o que você quer saber, já que veio aqui só por isso, vamos não se acanhe, estou tão a favor desse casamento quanto você, e não minta!" Ela se adiantou quando viu que eu iria protestar.

"Ok , agora vamos! Eu quero saber como aconteceu, de onde ela é, onde se conheceram, como ela é, como ele está hoje em dia, como sua família aceitou isso,... tudo!"

"Nossa, tudo bem, se eu estivesse no seu lugar também estaria do mesmo jeito." Ela pensou um pouco e começou. "O nome dela é Sarah Thompson, ela é americana, tem a sua idade, ela é zagueira do time de Quadribol..."

"Perfeito" Eu disse, começando a me desesperar. "A miss Thompson joga Quadribol! Melhor eu sair de vez da vida desse... continua" Não queria falar metade das coisas que passaram pela minha cabeça, até porque Gina era irmã dele e eu devia algum respeito pelo menos a ela.

"O Rony foi ver um jogo de Quadribol por lá, a Irlânda ganhou, uns amigos chamaram ele pra ir pra festa de comemoração, ele foi e ele e Sarah se conheceram."

"Ele chegou aqui na Inglaterra com ela dizendo que iria se casar, assim, do nada, mamãe quase explode! Ninguém aceitou muito bem mas quando ele começou a organizar o casamento agente teve que se conformar, né?"

"Que ódio!" Tive vontade de chorar de raiva, mas me contive, em casa eu poderia fazer isso a vontade. "Mas o você se esqueceu de me contar um detalhe muito importante nesse assunto, pelo menos pra mim: Ela é bonita?"

Gina imediatamente fez uma cara de concentração e ficou assim por um tempo até assumir uma expressão de dúvida, e finalmente falou: "Acho melhor você analisar com seus próprios, sou meio suspeita sobre o assunto já que você é minha melhor amiga, o Rony meu irmão e querendo que vocês dois fiquem juntos." Ela concluiu.

Eu dei um suspiro, mas ela estava certa, seria bem intrigante poder analisar ela olho no olho! Por isso respondi: "Tudo bem, mas agora me conta, como anda sua vida com o Harry?"

Nesse exato momento alguém aparatou na sala.

"Falando no testa rachada, olha quem chega!" Eu falei brincando e então ele se virou pra mim e sorriu.

"Hermione!" Ele veio até mim e me abraçou. Eu retribuí o abraço porque estava precisando mesmo de um.

"Oi Harry!" Nos se paramos, eu me sentei novamente e ele me acompanhou.

"Pensei que você fosse voltar ontem, por que não passou aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Cheguei tarde e muito cansada, então como anda o Ministério?" Eu perguntei porque estava realmente curiosa sobre a atual situação.

"Bom, particularmente não tenho do que reclamar, sem Voldemort tudo fica melhor." Ele concluiu com um sorriso assombreado.

"É." Eu disse simplesmente, não sabia mesmo o que falar pra ele quando se tratava de um assunto tão delicado como esse.

"Bom, eu preciso ir! Tchau Gina!" Dei um abraço nela e sussurrei um "obrigado" no ouvido dela. "Tchau Harry, nos vemos amanhã no Ministério" E dei um abraço nele também.

Desaparatei em casa e olhei para o relógio. Já eram 6:30 da tarde.

"_Nossa" _Eu pensei. "_Já está tão tarde assim, ah mas tudo bem,...DROGA!" _

"Esqueci de pedir o endereço dele!" Eu gritei. "Mas eu vou ver o Harry e talvez ele, ou se eu quiser mando uma coruja! Ele não se safa dessa!"


	3. O Reencontro

Hoje pela amanhã acordei faltando 30 minutos para começar o expediente no Ministério, então eu simplesmente corri para me arrumar e por incrível que pareça cheguei no trabalho com 7 minutos de antecedência!

O Ministério não havia mudado em nada (se levasse em conta como ele estava antes da guerra começar).

Tinha que passar na sala de Kingsley para saber como estava minha situação.

Ao chegar próxima a sala do Ministro Shacklebolt sua secretária se pronuncio.

"Olá, em que posso ajudá-la?" Falou a mulher baixinha.

"Gostaria de falar com o Ministro, pode avisá-lo de que Hermione Granger está aqui?" Perguntei.

Ela me analisou por alguns segundos esboçou um pequeno e breve sorriso e entrou na sala. Esperei alguns segundos então vi a mulher sair.

"Ele está a sua espera." E ao dizer isso abriu a porta para mim e retomou seus afazeres.

A entrar na sala percebi que era bem ampla (ampla até demais do meu ponto de vista) e bem decorada, e no fim da sala atrás de uma mesa estava Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Olá Ministro!" Eu disse brincando.

"Hermione, quanto tempo! Como está?" Ele perguntou.

"Se for profissionalmente não tenho do que reclamar!" Eu respondi.

"Sei... Mas se estava tão bem assim, por que não ficou no Canadá? Eu soube que pediram para você ficar por lá!" Ele rebateu.

Essa pergunta me fez parar e pensar. Ele tinha razão no final das contas, não? Por que não ficar? Tinha um salário incrível, um apartamento dos sonhos, paz e tranquilidade que sempre sonhara! Mas não, tinha que voltar somente para se torturar mais ainda, não fora para isso que foi feita?

"Bom... Motivos pessoais."

"Pensei que fossemos amigos?" Disse o moreno com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

"Você entendeu" Eu falei, ficando com as bochechas coradas.

"Tudo bem! Então, como você tem uma das maiores recomendações que já recebi no meu escritório até hoje..." Nós dois rimos.

"O primeiro ministro Canadense tinha um grande apego por mim." Interrompi rapidamente.

"Suponho que você queira um cargo no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, estou certo?"

Assenti com a cabeça e perguntei: "Pensei que isto já tivesse sido organizado, não?"

"Só queria ter certeza de que era isso que queria realmente." Ele falou simplesmente.

"Como assim?"

"As pessoas mudam Hermione, você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso."

E como eu sei.

"Pode ir! Você sabe que este departamento fica no Nível Dois, assim que sair do elevador sua assistente estará lhe esperando para dar as primeiras coordenadas, alguma pergunta?" Ele finalizou.

"Não, nenhuma, com licença." Falei já virando as costas.

"Ah, Hermione!" Kingsley exclamou já quando eu estava com a mão na maçaneta.

"Sim?"

"Boa sorte" Ele falou com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Eu retribuí o sorriso e fui em direção aos elevadores. O que abriu primeiro estava vazio (o que era uma raridade), então entrei e segurei firme.

Não demorou e a voz anunciou o Nível Dois. Como Kingsley havia dito, assim que saí do elevador tinha uma garota que não devia ser muito mais velha que eu elogo tratou de falar comigo.

"Bom dia senhorita Granger!" Ela exclamou "Meu nome é Lisie, sua nova secretária. Agora eu vou levá-la ao seu escritório, siga-me!" Ela terminou com um incrível sorriso no rosto e começou a andar.

Eu fiquei um pouco desnorteada com a velocidade que ela falou as informações enquanto andávamos pelos corredores, mas compreendi.

"Aqui, está é sua sala, senhorit-"

"Pode me chamar de Hermione Lisie!" Eu falei, interrompendo-a.

"Ok, esta é sua sala _Hermione_" ela deu ênfase no meu nome e quase ri. Lisie abriu a porta e revelou uma sala bem ampla e com ótimo gosto de decoração. Tinha um estilo rústico como tudo no Ministério, mas aquela sala tinha uma coisa a mais que eu gostava.

"Seu amigo, o Senhor Potter passou aqui mais cedo e me disse que talvez você fosse gostar da sala com isso aqui" Falou apontando para uma grande e bela estante de livro.

Não pude conter meu sorriso. Fiz uma nota mental para agradecer, e muito, ao Harry quando o encontra-se. Aparentemente ele realmente queria que eu ficasse. Bom se ele continuar assim, não farei oposição!

"Pode sair Lisie, se eu precisar de algo eu chamo" Falei.

"Claro, com licença" E se retirou.

Eu suspirei, e me sentei na minha cadeira. Agora que estava sozinha tinha que fazer uma coisa que não podia adiar.

_Tenho que mandar uma coruja para o Rony!_

Agora seria mais fácil encontrá-lo, ele estava ali mesmo, no Ministério.

Depois de muito pensar e rabiscar o que eu iria escrever a carta (que parecia mais um bilhete) ficou assim:

_Rony, _

_Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos! _

_Que tal um almoço? Hoje 12:30? No Caldeirão Furado? _

_Bom, espero sua resposta. _

_Hermione. _

A manhã passou bem rápida, mas mesmo assim nada da resposta. Quando deu 12:17 eu vi que ele não mandaria a resposta.

12:37 eu estava saindo da minha sala quando um aviãozinho de papel veio voando na minha direção. Eu esbocei um pequeno sorriso e abri o pergaminho. Lá estava escrito assim:

_Te encontro lá. _

Nossa! Eu realmente esperava mais! Mas tudo bem, o que eu estava esperando? Já era uma sorte ele ter aceitado o convite para o almoço!

Saí apressada do Ministério e desaparatei direto no Caldeirão Furado.

Ele ainda não tinha chegado, então eu fui me sentar em uma mesa qualquer.

Quando já estava ficando impaciente, eu o vi.

Ele estava... incrível. Os cabelos ruivos de sempre, os olhos azuis de sempre, mas o corpo... com certeza não era mais o mesmo. Ele tinha ganhado muitos músculos (talvez por causa do treinamento intenso como auror).

Mas quando os nossos olhos se ligaram, foi incrível! Ele veio na minha direção, esboçou um sorriso sem jeito no rosto que me fez sorrir também e me disse um simples:

"Oi"

"Oi" Eu respondi antes de abraçá-lo. Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, nem se ele iria gostar. Não ligaria se ele tentasse me afastar, pois eu sabia que aquela poderia ser a minha última chance de abraçá-lo depois da conversa que nós iríamos ter.

**Oi gente! Atualizei a fic! Desculpa a demora, mas é que o trabalho não tem me deixado muito em paz no último mês, mas agora com o feriado consegui tirar uma folguinha, né? **

**Ok, vamos a fic! Eu finalmente acho que estou chegando onde eu realmente queria! Vão acontecer umas coisas e ela vai dar uma volta de cabeça pra baixo! O próximo capítulo talvez saia ainda hoje, e no mais tardar amanhã!**


End file.
